deep_politicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooking Institute
Leadership Billionaire David M. Rubenstein became co-chairman in 2014.[1] Funding The Qatari government was named by The New York Times as "the single biggest foreign donor to Brookings", has reportedly made a $14.8 million, four-year contribution in 2014.[2] List of Members * Leonard Abramson * George A. Akerlof * Graham T. Allison * Dillon Anderson * Michael Armacost * Elizabeth E. Bailey * Martin N. Baily * Zoë Baird * A. Doak Barnett * Peter Beinart * C. Fred Bergsten * Irving Bernstein * Alan S. Blinder * Richard C. Blum * Geoffrey T. Boisi * David F. Bradford * Robert S. Brookings * Richard C. Bush III * Vannevar Bush * Earl Butz * Derek Chollet * James W. Cicconi * Priscilla A. Clapp * Stephen P. Cohen * William Cohen * William T. Coleman Jr * Arthur H. Compton * Karl T. Compton * Jeffrey Connaughton * Donald T. Critchlow * Arthur Culvahouse * Ivo Daalder * Kenneth W. Dam * Robert A. Day * C. Douglas Dillon * E. J. Dionne * Thomas E. Donilon * Mario Draghi * Ken Duberstein * Mickey Edwards * Douglas W. Elmendorf * Bruce Fein * Lawrence K. Fish * Richard W. Fisher * Henry H. Fowler * Jeffrey A. Frankel * Richard Freeman * William E. Frenzel * Stephen Friedman * Ann M. Fudge * Jason Furman * James K. Galbraith * Robert Gallucci * Raymond L. Garthoff * Leslie H. Gelb * William H. Gleysteen * Stephen M. Goldfeld * James M. Goldgeier * James Goodby * Kermit Gordon * Lincoln Gordon * Mary Graham * Edward M. Gramlich * C. Boyden Gray * Jeffrey W. Greenberg * Brian L. Greenspun * Zvi Griliches * Joseph A. Grundfest * Richard Haass * Lee H. Hamilton * Mary W. M. Hargreaves * John F. Harris * Arthur A. Hartman * Rita E. Hauser * Teresa Heinz * Warren Hellman * Peter Blair Henry * Stephen Hess * Stephen Horn * Constance J. Horner * Amo Houghton * Glenn Hubbard * Samuel P. Huntington * Glenn H. Hutchins * Joel Hyatt * Martin Indyk * Shirley A. Jackson * Kenneth Jacobs * James A. Johnson * Suzanne Nora Johnson * Ann Dibble Jordan * Michael H. Jordan * Arnold Kanter * Robert A. Katzmann * Breene M. Kerr * Marie L. Knowles * Lawrence J. Korb * Thomas G. Labrecque * Nicholas R. Lardy * Robert Z. Lawrence * Flynt Leverett * Jacob J. Lew * John P. Lewis * Samuel W. Lewis * James Thomas Lynn * Paul W. MacAvoy * Thomas E. Mann * Jessica Tuchman Mathews * Donald F. McHenry * John E. McLaughlin * Robert McNamara * James C. Miller III * Ron Nessen * Janne E. Nolan * Edwin G. Nourse * Michael O'Hanlon * Arthur M. Okun * Gilbert S. Omenn * Peter R. Orszag * Alfred E. Osborne Jr * Henry D. Owen * William A. Owens * Mark R. Parris * Bill Paxon * Frank H. Pearl * Merton J. Peck * Susan M. Phillips * Victor Pinchuk * Kenneth Pollack * Bill Poole * John Edward Porter * Adam Posen * Trevor Potter * Edward C. Prescott * Hugh B. Price * Steven Rattner * Diane Ravitch * Robert D. Reischauer * Susan E. Rice * Rozanne L. Ridgway * Bruce Riedel * Alice Rivlin * Charles W. Robinson * James D. Robinson III * Judith Rodin * J. Stapleton Roy * Warren Rudman * Haim Saban * Jeffrey Sachs * Hal Saunders * Henry B. Schacht * Leonard D. Schaeffer * Cynthia P. Schneider * Charles L. Schultze * Bernard L. Schwartz * Donna Shalala * Martin Shubik * Helmut Sonnenfeldt * Joan Spero * James B. Steinberg * Paula Stern * Lawrence H. Summers * Harold R. Swearer * Strobe Talbott * Stuart Taylor Jr * Ruy Teixeira * Shibley Telhami * Larry D. Thompson * John L. Thornton * Andrew H. Tisch * Vincent J. Trosino * Laura D. Tyson * Peter S. Watson * John C. Whitehead * Juan Williams * Stephen M. Wolf * James Wolfensohn * Howard Wolpe * Paul Wonnacott * Janet L. Yellen * Daniel Yergin * Charles W. Yost * Mort Zuckerman References # http://news.muckety.com/2014/03/19/rubenstein-becomes-co-chair-of-brookings/4627 # http://www.nytimes.com/2014/09/07/us/politics/foreign-powers-buy-influence-at-think-tanks.html